


A Prince No More

by paintedbluerose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Iroh is Not The Best, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: The war is won and Ozai is captured. Iroh is happy until he remembers Ozai has a wife. A wife no one knows about. A wife kept secret. A wife who may not be a wife.Iroh wishes he acted sooner.Inspired by A Prince’s Ruin by Tangerinesock.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 154





	A Prince No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TangerineSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineSock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Prince's Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020848) by [TangerineSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineSock/pseuds/TangerineSock). 



> Please be mindful of the insane tags and the dead dove tag. There is implied sexual content but nothing too explicit. However, the subject is not for the faint of heart. 
> 
> This is inspired by A Prince’s Ruin by Tangerinesock. After many conversations and ideas tossed around this little idea came about and ended up writing it. 
> 
> There is a switch in tenses which I did not want but as I was writing, I couldn’t change the tense without being annoyed so eh I guess it works.

Zuko tried not to be anxious but it was so very hard. Father left Zuko yesterday and said he would not return for a few days. Saying he was going to take advantage of the comet. Which Zuko completely understood. Father was Firelord and the last time the comet came, Firelord Sozin used it to his advantage. So why wouldn’t Father use it to his?

The problem was that Zuko missed Father. Father was able to calm Zuko down in a way that Zuko’s medicine could not. Zuko craved Father’s touch. Zuko desired Father. 

But Father left Zuko alone. For five days. 

~~~~

Iroh felt a sense of pride he never felt before. Ozai was stopped before the Earth Kingdom was destroyed. Katara and Toph were in the Fire Nation to handle Ozai’s wife. The world would be safe from Ozai. 

Azula had not been seen since the failed invasion but she also refused to see Iroh. She said it was because he didn’t listen to her. He knew it was because she lied and he called her out on it.

Still, Aang had defeated Ozai without killing him and the White Lotus saved Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation. Seeing Ozai before Iroh in chains was a strange feeling. It had been years since the two saw each other. 

“Ozai, brother, you lost today. Your rule ends.”

“You’re forgetting a few things in your old age brother.” Ozai snarled. “I have a wife at home who is very devoted to me. I have heirs that will take my place. You will not rule the Fire Nation. You gave up that choice.”

“Azula does not support you. Not since she left you. And there are people going to handle your wife. If she refuses to step aside, she will be arrested.”

Ozai laughed, which confused Iroh. Was Ozai mad? “Oh brother, you have no idea what awaits you. You have no idea.”

“What do you mean?” 

“No. I won’t tell you. It’ll ruin the surprise.”

~~~~

_ Ozai looks at his wife with lust. Her body has improved much with the surgeries. Her enhancements made just for him. For his pleasure.  _

_ When he takes her rough, she smiles and begs for more. Says she can’t get enough of him. He wonders why he didn’t do this years ago. Why he waited so long. _

_ Ursa had been such a disappointment. His new wife is perfect. Perfect little toy. _

~~~~

Katara and Toph landed Appa in front of the Palace. It seemed so empty, devoid of any people. Both of them knew the mission they had to accomplish. Ozai had a wife he kept hidden away from the world, a wife devoted to him in every way. They had to subdue the wife, whoever she was, one way or another. 

But there were no guards. Hardly any servants. Where was everyone?

“Toph, do you sense anyone?” Katara asked as they walked through the halls. Three hallways down and no sign of human life.

“I sense a few people in the kitchens. Not many. There’s someone upstairs being guarded by three guards.”

“You think that’s the wife?”

Toph shrugged. “I’m not sure. Could be. They feel... funny. Different. It’s weird.”

Katara said nothing as they headed towards the room Toph mentioned. They had no problem finding the stairs leading up or going the correct way that gave them the advantage point over the guards. They stood around the corner from the guards while Toph felt for their exact movements. With a nod from Toph, both of them came around the corner and knocked out the guards in a surprise attack.

“That wasn’t as much fun as I thought it would be.” Toph sighed. “They were too easily taken out.”

Katara shrugged and opened the door. Inside, a young woman (very young-too young in Katara’s opinion) sat on the bed. She stood up once both Katara and Toph were inside.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“We’re friends of General Iroh. We’re here because the war is over.” Katara said. Even if technically they didn’t know if the war was over. They left before Aang fought Ozai. She had hope though.

“What war?” The wife asked.

“You want to repeat that?” Toph asked.

“Um... what war?”

“The war that has been going on for years. The war that the Firelord has continued relentlessly. It’s over. The Firelord has been defeated.” Katara said, holding back her eye roll.

“But... he can’t be!” The wife ran up to Katara, holding a pipe in her hands. “I need him! I can’t survive without him.”

“Sure you can lady. You eat, sleep, breathe and move on.” Toph shrugged.

“No! He said he was coming back! I need him. I need his dick!”

Whatever Katara thought the wife was going to say, that was not it. “I’m sorry, what?” A quick glance at Toph showed she felt the same way Katara does.

“It’s been days since I’ve seen him last. Since we’ve had sex. I can’t survive without him. Nothing is helping.”

“Look lady, we can’t help you with that right now. But once Ozai gets back, the two of you can have all the sex you want.” Toph used her earthbending to encase the wife’s hands in cuffs using the space earth bracelet. 

While Toph cuffed the wife, Katara noticed the pipe that the wife just dropped. She looked at what else was with the pipe and it dawned on Katara what was going on. The wife was drugged. Probably drugged into wanting Ozai. Most likely not even realizing she was drugged. “What’s this?” Katara asked. She knew what it was, but she wanted to hear from the wife.

“It’s my medicine. My doctor from the Earth Kingdom gave it to me. To help with the nausea.”

“Earth Kingdom?” Katara felt her heart start to race. Earth Kingdom meant brainwashing. Brainwashing and drugs were not a good combination. 

“Yes, I was sick for a few months after I was married. I needed healing only found from an Earth Kingdom doctor.”

“Katara, are you thinking of Jet?”

“I am. I’m thinking of Jet.” Katara was glad Toph was picking the same clues as she was.

“Oh, my doctor wasn’t named Jet. It was Zheng.”

“It’s okay. I’m a healer. If you’d like, I can help you feel better so you don’t have to use your medicine.”

“You can?”

“I can. If you’d like, I can help you now. If you can show us to the infirmary, I can heal you now.”

The wife looked down at her wrists. “But... I’m a prisoner now. I’m not supposed to get help.”

Katara did not want to think about that statement and what it implied. “How about this, Toph will remove the cuffs if you promise you won’t try to escape or hurt us. I can heal you, which will make your husband happy.” Katara did not believe that for a second. If this girl was drugged, it would have been because of Ozai. But if she thought healing would make her a better wife, then Katara would lie. “Don’t you think your husband will be happy you don’t have to take medicine anymore?”

“Oh yes! He would!” She smiled. “He hates it when I get nauseous. I’m not good enough without my medicine. I will do whatever you ask if you can heal me.” 

~~~~

_ Ozai was furious. Things were going great until  she  _ _had to ruin it. That stupid Earth Kingdom agent promised things would work, things would be better. He should have known better than to listen to a spy._

_ “You said you would fix it. It’s not fixed. It’s worse.” Ozai snarled. _

_“I can restart. Clear the mind and start over. It’s more difficult and dangerous but there’s nothing to come back from after it.”_

_ “Why didn’t you do that to begin with?” _

_“It won’t work unless the other methods haven’t worked. If it’s done too early, it will never work.”_

_ “Fine. Do it.” The stupid man still stood there and did not leave. Did he not value his life? “Is there a reason you’ll still here?” _

_“There’s something else I can suggest. It won’t affect the mind but you may appreciate it._ ”

_ “Spit it out. I haven’t got all day.” _

_ “There’s a surgery I can do. It’s not easy and there’s a chance of death. But if you let me do it, your wife will be your  _ wife .”

_ “She already is my wife.” He rolled his eyes. This was getting on his nerves.  _

_“She is because you say she is. I can make her actually be one. I can make her lack nothing your first wife had. She will have everything.”_

_Ozai took a moment to let it sink in. If Ozai went ahead with the surgery, he would be able to push his wife further than he had before. Even if his wife was able to break through the fog again, Ozai would still win. His wife would be crushed, devastated. “You say it’s permanent?”_

_ “Once you switch, you can’t go back.” _

“ _And my wife will have everything?”_

_ “Everything.” _

_ “How long will the surgery take?” _

_ “If I combine with the mind restart, I will be finished with both around the same time.” _

_ “Do it.” _

_ “There is a risk of death, I should warn you.” _

_ “You will make sure that doesn’t happen. I would hate to have to break in a new wife.” _

~~~~

A part of Iroh wanted to rush back to the Fire Nation to find out what Ozai was hiding. He didn’t like the way Ozai laughed about a surprise. He didn’t like how Ozai hadn’t spoken since then no matter what anyone did.

But Iroh had to stay and take care of things. Ba Sing Se had to be given back to the Earth Kingdom correctly which meant they had to find King Kuei. They had to make sure things went smoothly. Then they could return to the Fire Nation. And since none of the airships worked, they had to go by ship which would take longer.

Iroh hoped that whatever his brother was hiding, it wouldn’t be a huge deal for them not to be there right away. He hoped Katara and Toph could handle the situation.

~~~~

Ozai sat in his cell with a smile on his face. Sure, he lost his throne and his bending. But the look of shock on Iroh’s face when they returned home would be worth it. Everyone believed Ozai got to Azula and corrupted her. That wasn’t entirely the case. She left him years ago. It was fine. She ruined a good thing for him. But then she also made things better for him.

If Iroh believed Azula, they would have had a different conversation. His wife would have been taken years ago. Obviously, the thought that Azula always lies was hard to overlook. It worked deliciously in Ozai’s favor.

~~~~

_ It was a long two months before Ozai saw his wife again. She stood in front of him in a low cut dress, low enough for Ozai to get a good eyeful of her small breasts. Small but perfect for her small body, her still growing body. _

_ “Her body will grow with her, just like any other woman.” The Earth Kingdom man said. _

_“I should have you killed for talking_ _about my wife in such a way.”_

_ “I’m merely stating a fact of the surgery. To not worry you. That is all.” _

_ “And her mind?” _

_ The man smirked. “Perfect.” _

_ Ozai would be the judge of that. Still, the entire time they were talking, his wife said nothing. Just stood there with a smile on her face. “Wife, come with me. I need to examine you in private.” _

_ “Yes my husband.” _

_ Once they were in the privacy of their bedroom, he ordered her to strip. He let his eyes roam over her naked body, so much better than her old body. He could see Ursa in her in a way he hadn’t in her old body. He would hurt his new wife in a way he never could with Ursa. His new wife would pay for Ursa’s sins. _

_ “Am I pleasing husband?” _

_“What if I said no? What if I wanted_ _to dispose of you?”_

_ She blinked and her smile broke for a brief second. “I would be disappointed in myself husband, for not being able to keep you. It is your right to do what you wish with me. I only wish to do whatever you ask of me. I want to please you.” _

_He grabbed her chin and lifted her face to his. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. “If pleasing me means I will hurt you in ways you’ve never been hurt_ _before, what would you do?”_

_ “You could never hurt me.” _

_“I will burn you, I will make lightning course through your body, I will make you suffer. I will torture you.” To prove his point, he wrapped his hand around her throat and let a small surge of lightning course through her body. He can see her eyes widen in fear, the delicious fear still in her eyes. “What will_ _you do?”_

_ “I will take it. If it means I please you, I will take it. I will take anything you give me.” _

_Ozai smiled. He was going to enjoy_ _breaking in his wife again._

~~~~

If Katara was honest with herself, she had no idea what she was doing. She had dealt with small brainwashing before but nothing this bad. Then there was the drug problem. How was she going to get the drugs out of her system without hurting her?

“I can feel you thinking about something Sweetness. What is it?”

“I’m not sure. I want to get the drugs out of her system without hurting her but I don’t know how to do that.”

Toph shrugged. “Let them run its course. Fix the brainwashing. When the detox comes, help her. She’s gonna need it.”

Katara sighed but agreed. “Fine. I think it’ll be a while before everyone arrives. Maybe by that time, she’ll be detoxed.”

“Maybe.”

“Toph, do you know what the wife’s name is? I feel weird saying ‘the wife’ whenever I speak of her but I don’t recall Uncle mentioning a name.”

“Nope!”

“I guess we should get that.”

Katara went back in the infirmary to find the girl sitting in the same place. She hadn’t seemed to move from her spot. 

“So Wifey, Sweetness wants to know your name. Seems no one knows your name.”

“Oh, it’s Zuko.” She smiled.

“Zuko?” Katara was even more confused. “Azula said she had a brother named Zuko. Iroh said Zuko died.”

“I’m not dead. I’m more useful to Father as a wife.”

Katara felt sick. There were so many things wrong with this. She was not prepared for any of this. “I’m sorry, did you say Father? Is... is the Firelord your Father?”

“Yes. I was a disappointment though. Father said I wasn’t good enough. He made me his wife. Everything is so much better now.”

“Wait. Uncle said you were a boy. You’re not a boy now.” Toph frowned. 

“Was I? I don’t recall. I’m a girl.” Zuko stood and removed her dress before Katara could stop her. “See? I’m a girl.”

“I’m assuming you’re naked but as I’m blind, I can’t tell one way or another. Sweetness, tell me what’s going on.”

Katara blinked several times trying to wrap her head around the situation. Zuko had female parts, that was clear. But Azula and Iroh both said Zuko was a boy. Katara couldn’t figure how it was possible. She wasn’t prepared for something like this. Where were the adults?! “Um... she’s... Zuko is a girl. She’s a girl.” Katara finally answered Toph.

“Huh.” Toph sighed. “Have fun telling Uncle about all of this.”

“No. I’m not telling him. He won’t believe us. We’ll have to wait until he returns to show him.”

“You got a lot to heal, don’t you?”

Katara sighed and wished she was not where she was. She was not prepared for any of this. But she was going to do her best.

~~~~

_ Zuko screamed as he was taken back to the abandoned wing of the Palace. He knew what it meant and he did not want to go through it again. He wanted to leave.  _

_ “Come now Zuko, be a good wife.”  _

_ “No, please, stop!” Zuko begged his Father. “Let me go!” _

_ “Zheng has a surprise in store for you. He’s going to make sure you won’t be ruined after a tantrum again.” _

_ “No please no! I’ll be good! Please!” _

_ “He’s also going to give you a surgery that will benefit me greatly. You refuse to believe you’re my daughter. Zheng is going to make sure you know you are.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “He means I’ll be turning you into a girl.” Zheng answered. “It means you won’t have your dick anymore. It’s going to be traded in.” _

_ Zuko felt the blood drain from his face. There wasn’t a way that was possible. It couldn’t be! “No! Please no! Father please! I don’t want it!” Zuko cried and begged. “Please!” _

_ “You didn’t learn. Your mother kept you weak. If you were stronger, you wouldn’t have this problem.” _

_ Ozai walked out the room, completely ignoring the cries and screams from Zuko. Zuko wished there was someone there to save him, to rescue him. Unlike the plays he used to read, this wasn’t a happy ending. It was real life. And in real life, there’s no one to save a tortured Prince. _

~~~~

Katara was doing the best she could and every day, she had to keep from crying her eyes out. Every day a little piece of Zuko came back and a little piece slipped away from detoxing. Zuko was going through a range of emotions realizing what was done to her only to be pulled into sickness from withdrawal.

Katara didn’t want to think about the situation. Zuko was a little older than Sokka and she was made into a wife to her Father. Katara knew there was no way Hakoda would do anything like that, let alone force a child to go through surgery like Zuko went through.

“Katara, we have a problem.” Toph said.

Katara didn’t turn around to look at Toph but figured she was referring to Zuko, which of course there was a problem. “I’m working on it Toph. It’s just rough.”

“No, we have another problem.”

“What is it?” Katara turned to look and saw what Toph held. A big problem. “Oh. That’s... that’s not what we were expecting.”

“None of this is!”

~~~~

Sokka was getting a little antsy. It had been five days since he saw his little sister and he hadn’t heard one word since. Iroh said things would be fine. But Katara would have written something by now!

Sokka knew his sister and Toph were both capable fighters and could handle anything thrown at them. That didn’t stop his worrying. He wanted to go right away to see his sister but with no way of doing so he had to wait until they were all ready to leave.

“Sokka, calm down, she’ll be fine.” Suki said.

“I’m fine. It’s fine.” Sokka lied. “I know she’s okay. I do.”

“But she’s your baby sister and you have to protect her?”

“Yeah... I do.”

“Sokka! Suki! I’ve been looking for you guys!” Aang came running up to them. “Iroh got word from Katara.”

“Let’s go see what she says.” 

~~~~

The withdrawal symptoms were finally gone. Katara managed to help detox Zuko to where she no longer needed or longer for the drugs. And Katara hated it.

The brainwashing was being undone at a much quicker pace once the drugs were out of Zuko’s system. Zuko was remembering a lot more of what was going on. And Katara felt sick.

The better Zuko got, the worse Katara felt. Because the better Zuko was, the more Zuko remembered. The more Zuko remembered, the louder the screams were. The more heartbreaking it was for Katara to hear what Zuko went through. What kind of sick person would do this to another person? To their own child?

~~~~

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Sokka reread the letter from Katara. (Found wife. Healing. Many complications. I’m sorry.) “What does it mean? Why is she sorry?”

“That I’m not sure of.” Iroh shrugged. “I was hoping my brother might know.”

“You let him read the letter?”

“No Master Sokka, I have Master Piandao bringing him here to us so we may ask him.” 

Sokka didn’t have to wait long before his former Master entered the room with a bound Ozai. The prisoner still had that stupid smile on his face.

“You called for me brother?” 

“Ozai, we received word that your wife was found. Master Katara is healing her and mentioned complications. Is there something you’d like to say to help your wife?”

Ozai laughed. “No Iroh. I won’t tell you. Just know that healing my wife will make things more interesting for you. I couldn’t ask for a better way to torture her.”

“Torture?!” Iroh stepped back in shock. “We are not torturing your wife. We don’t want to torture your wife.”

“You’re healing her. That will be torture enough.”

It hit Sokka what must be the problem. “She’s been brainwashed!” 

“Aren’t you smart?”

“No!” Iroh’s eyes widened. There was something else Iroh knew that Sokka did not. “You couldn’t have!”

“You think you figured it out? You aren’t even close!” Ozai laughed.

~~~~

_ Zuko felt happy. She was pleasing her husband, whom she loved so very much. Now she had bigger news to celebrate. _

_ Ozai stormed in their room in a sour mood. Zuko knew her husband would be happier if he took his anger out. She hated it, but she always offered her body. If it made her husband happy, she would be happy. _

_ She removed her dress and stood naked in front of her husband. (He hated how long it took her to undress and had plenty of dresses able to be removed with one quick tug. She also refrained from wearing anything underneath unless they were going out.) “Husband. I wish to please you.” _

_ He grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall. “I will be very violent today.” He kissed her roughly and squeezed her breasts.  _

_ “I have news husband.” Zuko whispered. _

_ “Do I have to hear it now?” He snarled. _

_ “If you are going to be rough with me, I ask that you listen first.” _

_ “Fine. Tell me.” _

_ Zuko took her husbands hand and held it over her stomach. She looked into his eyes as she told him the news. “I am with child.” _

~~~~

Toph was lots of things but a babysitter was not one of them. Sweetness was the mother of the group. But she was off being healer to Wifey. Toph probably should stop calling her Wifey. After the things she heard, having Zuko’s nickname be Wifey just seemed wrong.

Even though Toph lived a very sheltered life, her time in the Earth Rumble taught her a lot. More than any other education she could receive. Except nothing prepared her for the problem that was Zuko. She didn’t even think that what happened to Zuko was possible. 

And now, while Katara healed Zuko, Toph was left with a child to babysit. A child she had no idea how to take care of. A child who, according to the servants, was the Princess. The daughter of Ozai and Zuko. Wasn’t that funny? Father and son-now daughter-have a daughter together. 

~~~~

Katara should have felt a sense of accomplishment in that she was a very talented healer. She was able to break through brainwashing and correct the memories. She did it for Jet and she did a more intense session with Zuko. Even though Zuko seemed like she had a complete restart of her mind, Katara was able to fix it completely. That was the problem. Zuko now remembered everything. Every torture, every humiliating thing done to her, she remembered all of it.

“I finished healing what I could.” She said.

“Thanks.” Zuko mumbled.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”

“If you mean me, it’s permanent.” Zuko gestured to her body. “I remember that. Father said it was for him. Zheng said there was no going back. They both told me I had to go through it. I wouldn’t listen.”

Katara had gotten used to the openness of Zuko. Once Zuko started remembering things, she shared it all. She had said it didn’t matter any more. After the humiliation from Ozai and the fact that they could see how different she was, it didn’t matter to keep secrets. “I’m sorry. Your Uncle should be here soon.” She added, unsure of what to say.

“You think that will matter? Azula saw me before and she was punished for breaking through the brainwashing. She left years ago. She would have gone to Uncle. If he hasn’t done anything in the years since then he doesn’t care.”

That was not what Katara expected to hear. She knew Azula and Iroh didn’t speak much but she hoped that wasn’t the reason. If it was, Iroh had a lot to explain. “Toph found your daughter. Would you like to see her?”

“I haven’t seen her much since she was born. Ozai’s orders. I don’t know how much she remembers me.” Zuko hesitated. “Can you bring her in please?”

“Sure.”

~~~~

It was the day they were set to sail back to the Fire Nation when she showed up. Azula stood by the ship as if she knew it was ready to leave. It was strange as Sokka hadn’t seen her since before Ba Sing Se.

“Azula? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Where’s Iroh?”

“He should be here any minute now.”

She nodded. “Let’s get on board and wait. I’d rather have to say this just once.”

He followed her lead up the plank and waited until the rest showed up. Suki and Aang, followed by Iroh and Piandao. Ozai in chains followed by Pakku and Jeong Jeong. Hakoda behind them. 

“Azula, niece, what brings you to our ship?”

“Cut the pleasantries old man. I know you’re going back. I heard you defeated Ozai. I’m here for Zuko and no one else.”

“That is no way to speak to your Uncle.” Pakku snarled. “You should treat him with respect.”

“That’s no way to speak to a Princess.” She threw his words back at him. “Besides I lost my respect for him when he refused to listen to me.”

“Azula.” Iroh warned.

She ignored him and walked up to Ozai. Sokka wasn’t sure what she was planning on doing and by the looks of those around, neither did anyone else. “You’re a sick man.” She said to Ozai.

“You left.” He shrugged. “You have no right to judge. You knew and did nothing.”

“You threw me out!” She snarled. “I should have stopped you. I won’t make that mistake again.” Before she could move, Sokka grabbed her and held her down. She struggled in his arms until he knocked her out using the pressure points Ty Lee showed him. 

“We need to keep her away from Ozai but she’s coming with us.” Sokka said, daring anyone to challenge him. 

~~~~

_ Ozai took great pleasure in finding ways to torment his dear wife. Her pregnancy meant he had to be creative in hurting her. No matter what he did, she begged for more. She begged for him.  _

_ Every day she looked more and more like Ursa. He hated how much she looked like her and how vastly different she was. Ursa despised being with him, always turning away. With Zuko, she would beg and pled for more. She smiled even when Ozai whipped her. She praised him when he burned her.  _

_ Several times he thought about finding Ursa and telling her what happened to their son. The joy Ozai felt on knowing how devastated Ursa would be on what happened to Zuko was immense.  _

_ “Wife, do you remember Ursa, your mother?” _

_ “She was not a good wife. She did not please you. Not like I do. She was not a good mother. She left me too weak.” _

_ “What if she was here now? What would you say to her?” _

_ “Nothing. I would show her how happy I can make you. How much I enjoy you. What she missed out on.” _

_ Ozai needed to find Ursa. There would be no greater punishment for Ursa than to see her son willingly want Ozai. He would make her watch as Zuko begged for Ozai’s dick over and over. How Zuko cried out like a common whore.  _

~~~~

The morning of Iroh’s arrival, Katara took Appa down to the docks to pick them up. She left Toph with Zuko because that was a mess to be discovered later. With tea. Or whiskey.

The first person she saw was her brother climbing down the plank running towards her. She ran to him and hugged him. Then turned to her father for a hug as well.

She noticed the three royals after breaking from the hug and three different emotions ran though her. 

Azula was the first to met her. “Have you seen... my brother?”

“Of sorts.” She shrugged. “I’ll tell you when we get back. Not here. Not now.”

“Is something wrong?” Iroh asked.

The appreciation she once had for him was fading. “It’s best if we speak privately, General.”

Iroh raised an eyebrow but did not say anything about her not calling him Uncle.

“You must be Master Katara. The one who healed my wife.” Ozai chuckled.

“You’re a sick man!” She yelled before punching him in the face.

“Katara! What was that for?” Sokka asked.

“He deserves it.”

“Did you heal her completely?” Ozai asked, grinning despite the blood dripping from his nose.

“She remembers everything.”

Ozai’s laughter was enough for Katara to want to punch him again. She refrained from doing so if only because her brother was giving her that look. None of them had any idea of what was ahead.

She straightened herself the best she could. “If you all will join me on Appa, we can return to the Palace. Ozai’s wife requests an audience with all of us, including Ozai.”

“Does the wife have a name?” Sokka asked.

“She does. She will introduce herself when you see her. She asks that I say nothing.”

~~~~

Zuko sat in the infirmary with her daughter. Now that all the drugs and brainwashing were out of her system, she was hit with the reality of her situation. The last time she was fully aware, she was a boy, with a boy’s body. When she was somewhat aware, she was still a boy. Now she’s a woman with a child. It seemed Ozai got what he wanted when he kept calling her daughter.

Zuko wondered how Azula was doing. He hadn’t seen her in years. Not since Azula woke Zuko up a little from her haze. What would she think of Zuko now? What would Iroh or Piandao think of Zuko? The boy they once loved and knew is now a bitter woman.

“Mommy?”

Zuko looked down at her daughter. Her little hands reached up to whip away the tears that gathered.

“Mommy sad?”

“Yes, mommy is sad.” Zuko answered. “Mommy missed you. But I have you now so it’s okay.” She put on a smile for her daughter.

“Zuko?” Katara stood at the door. “I’m going to head down to the docks to pick them up. Toph will stay here. Will you be okay?”

“Yes.” She paused as she gathered her strength. “Will you do me a favor and invite them all to tea, including Ozai? I want to see all of them. Together. But don’t tell them my name. I will tell them myself.”

“You have a plan, don’t you?” When Zuko smiled as a response, Katara continued. “I look forward to seeing this plan. I will tell them nothing except Ozai’s wife requests their presence.”

“Thank you.” She nodded as Katara closed the door. Toph, who walked in while Katara was talking, plopped down on the floor next to Zuko’s bed. “Do you want to come up here?” Zuko asked Toph.

“I’m fine. I’ll be able to tell when they arrive.”

“Oh okay.”

“Plus I can tell you’re very nervous. Your heart is racing and I don’t feel like feeling it any closer than I already am.”

“Do you think Iroh knows? Any of what happened?”

Toph shrugged. “Not sure. All I know is Azula did not like Iroh and refused to be near him. Neither one would say why. It’s possible she told him something and he didn’t believe it. He says she lies a lot.”

~~~~

_ Zuko couldn’t find her daughter anywhere. The servants refused to tell her anything as well. Zuko saw her daughter the previous day and knew there was nothing wrong with her. Zuko couldn’t even leave the room to look for her either. The guards refused to let her pass. _

_ When Ozai came in that evening, Zuko was a mess. “Where is my daughter?” She cried. “I can’t find her, the servants won’t tell me anything, and the guards won’t let me leave this room.” _

_ Ozai smirked. “She’s taken care of. You won’t see her until you learn your lesson.” _

_ “You’re punishing me? Refusing to let me see my daughter?” Zuko felt sick. She was used to various punishments from Ozai but this just seemed wrong. Depriving a month old of her mother was cruel. But thinking the Firelord was wrong was treason. Perhaps Zuko did need to be punished. “Please Ozai, let-“ _

_ The slap interrupted Zuko’s sentence. She could feel the heat on her cheek and not just from the sting of the slap. She was used to her husbands burns. This was nothing new. _

_ “You lack respect. You dare address me by my name? You call me husband or Lord. Nothing else.” He snarled. _

_ “Forgive me my husband.” Zuko whispered. She bit her lip to prevent tears from falling. Ozai hated her tears when he taught her a lesson. She was weak when she cried during a lesson. _

_ “You will not see your daughter until you improve.” He wrapped his hands around her neck, blocking her air supply. “For your insolence, your punishment will be greater.” _

_ Zuko wanted to fight for air. Ozai was chocking her. She knew if she put her hands on him in any way, he would make things worse for her. She could handle this. She could. _

_ Before Zuko was going to pass out, Ozai released his pressure. With his hands still on her neck, he rammed her against the wall. Zuko held her cries of pain as she was thrown against the wall over and over. Ozai was testing her. If she screamed, she failed. She couldn’t fail. _

_ When it seemed he was satisfied, he threw her on the bed. “Undress wife.” He said, removing his own clothes.  _

_ By the time Zuko removed her dress, Ozai was on top of her. With his expression and her punishment, she knew it wasn’t going to be gentle. What she didn’t expect was for him to burn her as well. He thrusted and whipped her. Burned her. His hands were over her body pinching, grabbing, and burning any available skin. _

_ “You’re a disgrace.” He snarled. “A whore desperate for her husband. Even though I burn you, you still want me. Don’t you?” _

_ “Yes.” She said without hesitation. It was the truth. No matter how much he hurt her, she still wanted him. She craved him. She didn’t care how she got him or what he did to her as long as she had him.  _

_ “Tell me.” _

_ “I want you. I want your cock.” _

_ “How do you want it wife?” He smirked.  _

_ “Everywhere. How ever you give it to me.” She smiled, blissful. “I want it more than anything else.” _

_ “More than your daughter?” _

_ Zuko hesitated. She loved her daughter and wanted her daughter with her. But her husband had something she couldn’t get anywhere else. If she went too long without her husband, she would go crazy. “Yes.” She finally answered. “Yes. I want you more than my daughter.” _

_ Ozai laughed. “As it should be.” _

_ She didn’t understand why he laughed or what was so funny. When he finished inside of her, she realized she didn’t care. When he moved to lay next to her, she looked at and knew she was not satisfied. She straddled him and looked into his eyes. “My turn husband.” The look of lust in his eyes gave her the encouragement she needed.  _

~~~~

Iroh couldn’t help feel nervous about the whole situation. No one spoke a word since Appa took off. Iroh swore he could see a few glares in his direction. Azula and Katara most of all. The closer they were to the Palace, the more Iroh wondered if Azula had been telling the truth. 

When they landed, there were no servants or guards around. It was odd seeing the Palace so quiet. Then again, it had been years since he was here. 

“Where’s Toph?” Sokka asked.

“She’s inside. Waiting for us.” Katara looked at them. “Come on. Let’s go inside.”

The walk inside seemed even worse than the flight. It was still silent except their footsteps which seemed to echo throughout the halls. 

Katara led them to Ursa’s old sitting room. Tables and chairs were set up and several pots of tea were ready for them. Iroh could smell the different flavors in each teapot. All calming teas.

“Toph should be here shortly. She would have recognized us.” Katara said as they all took seats.

The door opened soon after and a young woman walked in who was not Toph. The face reminded Iroh of a young boy he once knew but the body contradicted it. Iroh was confused.

He heard the gasp from Piandao and a brief, whispered “no” from Azula. Iroh felt like he was drowning as he was realizing what was going on. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Ozai’s laughter cemented Iroh’s fears and Iroh said the name he didn’t expect to. “Zuko...? Nep-“

“Niece.” Zuko corrected. “Or would it be sister-in-law now?” Zuko tilted his-her-head. “It’s all confusing.”

“I’m sorry, can someone explain what’s going on?” Sokka asked.

“Zuko was my student years ago.” Piandao started. “And was Azula’s older brother. But it seems like that doesn’t apply anymore.”

“So you’re a guy?” Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Or were...?”

“I used to be Ozai’s firstborn son. Mother left and Ozai decided I was a weak son but would be useful as a wife. We married. I needed discipline so Ozai brainwashed and drugged me. It was somewhat successful until Azula broke through it.” Zuko paused and gave a small smile to Azula.

“Did I make things worse for you?” Azula asked and Zuko shrugged.

“I think it would have happened no matter what.” Zuko looked to Ozai. “Isn’t that right Ozai?”

Ozai smirked but said nothing. Iroh felt sick knowing his brother married his own son. He felt worse knowing Azula told him and he ignored it.

“Ozai had Zheng work on me again until there was nothing left. He also changed me so that I was no longer a boy.” Zuko turned to Iroh. “I’m not your nephew anymore. I’m not a male in any way. I’m female. I would be your niece. Or your sister-in-law since I married your brother.”

“So Ozai married his own son?” Sokka looked at Ozai in disgust. “Why would you do such a thing?”

“I don’t have to defend myself to you Water Tribe.”

“Ozai could only marry if there was a Fire Sage involved.” Iroh said, hoping there wasn’t one. Not that this situation was any better but it gave a tiny bit of hope if no Sage was present. No Sage in their right mind would marry father and son.

“There was. Six days after Ozai was crowned Firelord a Sage married us. A few of the servants were witnesses. There’s a certificate in my room stating we are married, signed by the Fire Sage. If you were expecting this to not be legal, you’re wrong. Ozai knew what he was doing.”

There went that reasoning. Iroh realized how bad he messed up. The last time he was at the Palace, Lu Ten was alive. Azula found him years ago and told him Ozai married Zuko and Iroh refused to believe it. It seemed so crazy, so impossible. Normal people don’t marry their sons. 

Iroh was going to regret this for the rest of his life. He would try his hardest to make up for it as well.

“Oh! I forgot. There’s someone you should meet.” Zuko left the room before anyone could stop her.

“Iroh.” Piandao said. “I thought you said Azula was lying.” Azula snorted and Ozai laughed. Iroh was not going to live this down.

~~~~

Zuko closed the door and slid down to the floor next to Toph. She was not ready for any of this.

“You okay there?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t have a choice though, do I?”

“You could run away and never speak to anyone again.”

Zuko snorted. “I wish I could but I can’t.” She sighed. “Let’s get this over with. Will you go in first? I’ll be behind you with my daughter.”

Zuko walked into the room and could feel the tension increased. Piandao gave Iroh a stern look, no doubt upset Iroh let things get as far as they did. She cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “I want to introduce you to my daughter, Izumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to end it where it was but I decided to go ahead and stop. It’s open enough I could add more but closed enough as well. I think.😂


End file.
